Cries Of A Raven
by fiorae
Summary: Naruto discovers Sasuke is emotionally unstable and has been cutting himself. SasuNaru
1. The House Of Broken Memories

Cries Of A Raven

By Fiorae

Summary: Naruto discovers Sasuke is emotionally unstable and has been cutting himself.

Warnings: Shounen ai, self abuse, thoughts and attempts of suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own the show naruto, nor any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: I do realize Sasuke is not suicidal in the actual series. But you would think he would be after all that's happened to him. So, I'm swapping the idea a bit. What if Sasuke hadn't been strong and decided he wanted revenge? What if he broke instead?

WwWwWwW

Chapter One: House Of Broken Memories

He walked slowly through the halls, each step making the worn ground creek a sound of emptiness. It echoed throughout his way, telling him no matter how far he walked, that giant house would forever be empty. His footsteps slowed and his breathing became jagged as he walked up on _his_ room. He'd always just ran by its. Never looked at it. Never went near it. But for some reason, he felt compelled to enter it today. So he stopped in front of the door ... and opened it, letting all the memories flood back to him. Both the good and the bad ...

"Onii-chan ..."

He stepped over the threshold. A huge wave of emotion washed over him as he looked around. Exactly the way _he_ had left it the day he ... departed. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Despite the passing of time, it still smelled like _him_. The scent of dumplings and pocky. He always did eat a lot of sweets. No wonder he always smelt like them ...

"Onii-chan ..."

He walked in further, coming to the bed _he_ had once slept in. The bed they both had shared on those occasions when he was too scared to sleep by himself. He always told him the same thing every night he had wondered into his room with puffy, tear filled eyes. You are a Uchiha who posses the strongest power. You should not fear something as trivial as the night. Though the words were meant to be scolding, he always said them with a smile in his voice, opening his arms out to him to guard him through the night. He bit his bottom lip.

"Onii-chan ..." he sobbed. There was no sense in trying to hold back his tears. Nobody was there to tell him he was too old to cry. Nobody there to tell him that stupid lie of everything being all right. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. "Onii-chan ... onii-chan ..." he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. He let his numb body fall to the wood floor. And that was when he saw it. The well sharpened kunai hidden under the bed ... His eyes focused on it. All he wanted was to make the pain go away. Forget the emotional pain he was feeling overwhelm him. Slowly, his trembling pale hands reached out for the shinny kunai knife ...

He cradled it gently in between his fingers. It glittered in the soft light of the sun radiating from the window. It looked so attractive ... a weapon to cause pain. Had _he_ once used it for that very reason ..? Slowly, he brought it closer to him. He laid out on his back and held it up over him, staring at it.

He was the only one he wouldn't cut ...

The knife came closer to his otherwise motionless body. It touched against his pale, soft skin. He bit his lip, hands shaking.

He was the only one he didn't kill ...

In one swift motion, he sliced across his wrist. At first, it was incredibly painful. It felt like his arm had been set a fire. But slowly, the fire cooled and he found himself content with his new self inflected injury. He sat up and looked down at his arm. Blood seeped out of the long slit, dripping onto the wooden floor. The way it dropped ... was almost hypnotic. One at a time, like a small early morning rain shower. So, why not make a midnight storm ...? He smiled a distant smile as he lifted the kunai once more ... and mad another ... and another ... one for every year he had left him alive. After all ...

He was the only one Itachi would not cut ...

WwWwWwW

"Aren't you hot in all that, Sasuke?"

Naruto looked his partner, Uchiha Sasuke, up and down as Kakashi asked the question. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black pants with buckles and chains every which way you looked, and a black sleeveless jacket that matched the pants. Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest cookie, but he knew that a large variety of black clothing in this hot weather could only equal to a scorching ninja. In contrary to Naruto's physics, Sasuke didn't look hot at all.

"I'm fine," he mumbled simply, head on hands and hands on knees. Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"Don't blame me when you set on fire," he chuckled as he walked off.

"What kind of thing is that to say, sensei?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes. She pointed her attention at Sasuke. "He's right though, Sasuke-kun. You're gonna faint in all those clothes."

Sasuke made a sort of grunt. Naruto snorted.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. He's just dressing so hot so he can get sick and get out of training today. It's a classic trick," he said, grinning. Sakura gave him a dull look.

"No, Naruto, that's something you would do," she mumbled. Naruto gasped. He pointed a accusing finger at Sasuke.

"She's right! You're trying to steal my techniques, aren't you Sasuke!"

Sasuke pointed a look of annoyed confusion at the younger boy. "I wouldn't waste my brain cells trying to copy your stupid tricks, usuratonkachi," he said. Naruto growled. He stumped over to Sasuke, staring him in the face.

"Come on! You and me, right now!" he yelled, grabbing his arm. Sasuke flinched and let out a soft pained cry. Naruto instantly released him, a look of concern washing over him. Sakura ran over to the two.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright!" she cried.

"I'm fine ..." he said, looking at the ground. Kakashi was now interested. He walked over to the group.

"Did you get hurt? Let me see it ..." he reached for Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke jerked back, knocking his hand away.

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled. Kakashi stared at him a moment, then slowly lowered his hand. "I don't feel like training today," he whispered before departing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him. Naruto watched as he ran out of view. Something wasn't right about him ... he was hiding something ...

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong with him ..." Naruto said to Sakura and Kakashi before taking off in the direction the raven haired boy had gone.

WwWwWwW

Sasuke cursed mentally. How could he be so stupid as to let Naruto grab his arm like that? What if he had felt the slashes ...? He kept running, not knowing where he was going. Suddenly, he felt Naruto right behind him. Damn it, he was following him. Sasuke made a quick right at the next street, then an immediate left. He jumped a wall separating the village from the forest and kept running.

"That should have thrown him ..." he mumbled as he ran. However, he was wrong ...

"Sasuke! I've got you!"

Sasuke gasped. Suddenly, a blockade of Narutos appeared in his immediate path. He tried to stop, but couldn't gain his footing and slipped right into the blockade, taking out two double gangers. He rolled into a thatch of bushes. Naruto gasped as the other double gangers vanished.

"Sasuke, are you okay!" the blonde haired boy cried, running over to his rival. Sasuke lied in the bushes, shirt torn and groaning. As Naruto approached, he caught a good look at a rather large slash on Sasuke's upper arm. "You're arm ... how did that happen?" he whispered. Sasuke quickly covered his arm with his hand.

" ...I bumped into something at home," he said under his breath, refusing to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto frowned. He knelt down in front of the older boy.

"And the gothic get up and bad attitude?" he asked.

"I just felt like wearing something different! Is that such a big deal!" he yelled back, pushing himself up. Naruto stood up as well, a surprised look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke ..." he whispered. Sasuke flinched and turned his head.

"I'm fine ... I just don't feel well, Naruto. I'm going to go home and lie down, okay ...?" he said, trying his best to give Naruto as much of a smile as he could muster. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Alright ... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Mhm," Sasuke nodded, taking off once more. Naruto watched him leave, eyes full of worry.

"You're not fine ... something's wrong ..."

WwWwWwW

Home. He had no home. What he had was an empty house of broken memories, never to be inhabited with happiness or joy of any form.

He once again entered the room. That feeling of pain and sadness once again consumed him. Slowly he took off first his jacket, then his long sleeved the wall, allowing himself to slide to the floor. There waiting for him was his new bestfriend, Itachi's old kunai. He picked it up, twirling it between his fingers.

"How many should I do today, Onii-chan ...?" he whispered, black eyes blank. "One for every double ganger Naruto tried to stop me with ... so thats ... ten ..." he laughed bitterly. Slowly he began making the slashes on his right arm, one after another until he reached ten. He dropped the knife and leaned his head back, crying softly.

"Onii-chan ... I hate you ..."

It was painful, very painful. But he felt as much pleasure as he did pain. After all, if Itachi wouldn't cut him with this blade ...

... he'd have to cut himself.

WwWwWwW

End of chapter one.


	2. Giving In To Temptation

Cries Of A Raven

By Fiorae

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: Fiorae doesn't own me or Naruto, dumb asses.

Fiorae: But if I did, I'd do soooo many things to them ...-smirks-

Sasuke: -shudders- Thank god I'm a copyrighted character ...

Author's Notes: Alright, if you guys are seeing this, it means I got enough reviews to post this chapter. Woot Woot! I don't intend for this to be a very long fic. Four chapters at the most. And also, so nobody thinks I'm neglecting my other fic, Forbidden Fruits, these fic was already typed a long time ago. I'm just waiting for the right reviews before I post each chapter.

Chapter Two: Giving In To Temptation

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up to see the pink haired Sakura smiling brightly at him. He hitched his chin up in response. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked closer. Today he was sporting a thin black hoodie and blue jeans, a bit of an improvement over his gothic ware from the previous day. But he was moving a bit more slower than normal ... and he was a bit more pale than normal ... and ... thinner.

"How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked softly. For a brief moment, he saw a change in Sasuke's expression. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving him to wonder if he ever saw it at all.

"Better," Sasuke replied. His voice sounded soft and distant, like he was talking from deep inside himself. It worried Naruto.

"I wonder how late Kakashi-sensei will be today," Sakura sighed, crossing her arms. Naruto leaned against he wooden fence behind them. Sasuke moved toward the fence too, sitting down on the ground next to Naruto. He exhaled slowly, leaning back and letting his head drop. Sakura frowned. "Tired, Sasuke-kun?"

"Mmm ..." Sasuke mumbled in response. Naruto decided he'd sit too, sinking into his knees. He watched the older boy. It seemed he hadn't notice Naruto was there yet. It looked as if he'd fallen asleep right there. His breathing was slow and shallow and his face looked drained. Naruto bit his lip, then gained the courage to speak.

"Did you take a nap like you said you would?" he whispered softly, just out of ear shot of Sakura. Despite how quietly he'd said it, Sasuke still jumped. He glanced at Naruto, then at his shoes.

"Couldn't sleep."

Naruto frowned. He reached out and touched Sasuke's forehead then gasped. "You're so cold!"

Sasuke mentally cursed for once again allowing Naruto to touch him. He gently shoed away Naruto's hand.

"The heating system broke and I didn't feel like fixing it yesterday," he mumbled. It appeared Naruto bought that one. Good thing he was such a gullible idiot.

After another ten minutes, Kakashi appeared. Naruto and Sakura scolded him for being late, just as they always did. Kakashi rubbed his head.

"I'm very sorry. But you see, a pink rabbit drove by my path and ..."

"You're lying!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together. Kakashi laughed.

"Well anyway, I wanted to let you three know training is canceled for the day. Apparently, Iruka-sensei is having some sort of emergency he needs my assistance with. It's nothing to worry about, Naruto," Kakashi added, seeing Naruto's expression change. "So, I bid you fair well."

Kakashi vanished and Sakura sighed. "So once I again, another wasted morning with no breakfast," she rubbed her growling stomach. Naruto held his own stomach.

"How bout we go for a late breakfast at the ramen bar?" he suggested. His mouth watered with the idea of ramen noodles. Sakura nodded.

"I'm so hungry, I'll even eat noodles right now!" she laughed, "What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name. He shrugged.

"I'm not hungry ..."

Naruto sighed inwardly. He wondered when was the last time Sasuke ate anything ...

"Well, come anyway. You might change your mind," he said, giving Sasuke his trademark grin. Sasuke stared at him a moment, then nodded.

WwWwWwW

Team 7 sat down at the counters. Naruto and Sakura had somehow convinced Sasuke to order a small bowl of ramen and eat a bit, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"It's ... good," Sasuke said through a mouthful of noodles. Naruto laughed.

"See? Even Sasuke likes noodles! Nobody can resist the charm of the ramen noodles!" he cheered. For the first time in a long while, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile. It was refreshing for Naruto to see.

Behind the counter, two young girls were watching Sasuke, whispering to each other every few seconds. Sasuke's smile slowly faded and he looked down at his half empty bowl of ramen. Naruto could hear phrases like 'tragic clan' and 'the last member' coming from the girls mouths. But what seemed to set Sasuke over the edge was the mention of his older brother's name.

"He's the only one Itachi wouldn't kill ..."

His expression darkened considerably. His head shot up, black eyes flaring.

"Don't ever say his name again!" he yelled. The two girls jumped, as did Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke

"S-sasuke-kun ...?" Sakura stuttered, fear evident in her eyes. Sasuke turned and ran out of the ramen bar. The two girls looked frightened.

"W-we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset him like that!" one stuttered. Naruto shook his head.

"He hasn't been himself at all lately ..." he whispered softly.

WwWwWwW

He returned to that empty house, heading straight for his brother's room. He flopped down on the bed and cradled his old pillow close to him. Breath in his scent ... and tried to remember something happy. Anything happy. Anything to get his mind off _that day_. The only thing that he could think of was when Itachi taught him how to swim in the lake near the house. He'd thought he was going to drown that day, the way Itachi left him on his own like he did. But in a time of crisis and panic, he learned how to swim.

He smiled, thinking how Itachi had been so proud of how quickly he learned to swim. But the smile vanished off his face as he caught sight of something across the room. There on Itachi's dresser, was a family portrait. He'd ripped there mother and father out of the photo, leaving just the two of them holding hands. The tears sprung to Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm the only one you left alive, Onii-chan ..." he whispered.

Sitting up, he grabbed over the bed for his 'buddy'.

"Was I not worth your time ...?"

He held the knife in front of him, examining it's now blood stained tip. Slowly, he took off his hoodie.

"You never had time for me ..."

He brought the knife close to his chest ...

"Itachi ..."

Slowly, he began to carve his name into his chest. The name of the one who left him so broken.

Itachi.

The knife hit the floor with a clank, the sound of blood splattering echoing throughout the room. He couldn't breath. He opened his mouth to take in air, but instead coughed up blood. His eyes teared over from the shearing pain he felt. Was this how his mother and father felt when they died? Suddenly, Sasuke found himself thinking about ... Naruto. Why now, when he was dying, was he thinking of that idiot? Because you though of the person who means the most to you when you die, right? How would Naruto feel when he found out that he was ...

Slowly, with his hand on his chest, Sasuke tumbled to the ground.

WwWwWwW

Naruto looked at the clock on his wall. It'd been hours since Sasuke had ran out of the ramen bar. The sun was setting.

"I wonder if he got home alright ..." he whispered. His blue eyes trailed to the window. The sky looked dark and ominous. It was going to rain soon ... What if Sasuke got caught up in the rain? What if he was too tired from lack of sleep and collapsed somewhere?

Naruto shook his head. He looked at the clock once more. "Maybe I should go check on him ... just to be sure he made it home alright," he said to himself. Deciding this was a good plan of action, he jumped from his bed and headed to the kitchen. Sasuke was probably hungry, so he grabbed a few packets of Ramen, the slipped on his sandals and ran out the door.

Sasuke's house was about a ten minute run from Naruto's. Being as fast as he was, Naruto made it there in five.

"Sasuke! I come bearing noodles!" he yelled at the front door. When no one replied, he turned the handle, very much surprised to find it unlocked. It was unlike Sasuke to leave his door unlocked ... Naruto stepped in, looking around slowly. The house was dark and bare of any decorative things. The admittedly, it was quite clean. Very different from Naruto's house. The blonde walked up the stairs. Maybe Sasuke had decided to take a nap.

Blood. The scent of blood wafted in the air. Naruto felt a sense of terror role up his spine. The blood smelt fresh and thick. He ran toward the scent, coming to a room with the door a jar. Slowly, he looked in. His eyes widened in horror.

"Sasuke ..." he whispered breathlessly, rushing over to his fallen friend. He knelt down next to him. Sasuke's body was covered in blood, looking like a shimmering red sheet over him. The word 'Itachi' shined brightest, carved into his chest. Naruto reached out and gently touched Sasuke's cheek. Stone cold ...

His fingers moved down to his neck. He shuddered, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke wasn't breathing ...

Chapter Two End


	3. A Word Long Forgotten

Cries Of A Raven

By Fiorae

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Now for the last chapter. Italics are Sasuke's thoughts. Anything in single quotation marks are memories.

Chapter Three: A Word Long Forgotten

Darkness... Nothing but darkness ...

_Where am I ...?_

His voice echoed about the area. It was so dark and cold. He couldn't tell wether his eyes were open or closed.

_What happened ...? Did I ... die?_

'Foolish little brother ...'

_Who's that ..?_

Slowly, another form visualized in the distance. A tall figure with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. A man... And he turned toward the other slowly, a grin on his handsome face.

'Foolish little brother ...'

_Onii-chan ...?_

The figure suddenly appeared right in front of him, eyes a bloody red. He looked down upon him, slowly bringing his hand to rest atop the other's head.

'Foolish little brother ... to kill yourself ...'

_...kill myself ..?_

Itachi ruffled his hair fondly. It made him shiver. Was he really dead ...? If he was dead, then why was he able to think? And talk to his brother...feel him touching him ...Was this how death felt?

Suddenly, the hand playing fondly in his hair closed around a large amount and jerked upward. He found himself dangling painfully before his older brother. Itachi's eyes were hard ... dark ... angry...

'Why did you do it ...? Why did you take your own life ...?'

Angry rose within him. Slowly, he clenched the wrists of the one holding him. Was he really asking him that? Like he didn't remember what he had done ... all those years ago ...What did he care that he'd killed himself? Was he mad that he'd done the job he had been too afraid to finish?

_You wouldn't do it ... so I had to ..._

Itachi seemed surprised by the words. He suddenly let go of the smaller boy.

'Because I wanted you to live ...' he whispered. Then slowly he vanished.

The quiet darkness surrounded him once more. Itachi had wanted him to live? Out of all the people of the clan, why him? Why would he kill everyone and want him to live after it...? To make him ... suffer?

His heart began to ache with the thought. Had he really hated him that much? That instead of letting him die, he wanted him to suffer through the deaths of everyone he loved? That was cruel ...

_Why am I so hated ..? Even in death I feel pain ... Why ...?_

'Sasuke ...'

_A voice ...?_

'Sasuke... wake up ...'

Slowly, the darkness disappeared. And in it's place, light emerged.

WwWwWwW

"Sasuke ..?"

Slowly, Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto's large blue ones was the first thing he saw. They were moist and shaking.

"Don't look at me like that ..." he whispered hoarsely. Naruto laughed softly, tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke looked to the side. He couldn't stand to see Naruto cry, knowing he was the cause. It made his heart hurt.

"I came over to check up on you ... make sure you got home alright ... But when I walked in ..." his voice trailed off into a soft sob. "I thought that you were ...!'

Hearing him cry sent guilt racing throughout Sasuke's veins. He tried to sit up, finding it a lot more difficult than expected. Managing to get himself into a semi sitting position, he allowed himself to look at the younger boy. Naruto's cheeks were soaked in tears, his eyes red from crying so much. Had he really been crying over him ..?

Naruto wiped his eyes on his sleeve, sniffling softly. "Sasuke ... did you try to kill yourself ..?" he whispered, watching the other boy. Hearing the words spoken aloud made them feel so real. He felt his eyes tear up and he looked away quickly.

The blond boy inhaled sharply. "Why! Why would you do something so stupid as commit suicide!" he cried. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, clenching the sheets over him tightly.

"I'm not needed ..." he whispered, turning slowly to Naruto. "Nobody needs me ... not Sakura or Kakashi ... not anybody ..!"

Suddenly, soft timid lips were pressed to his own dry ones. He gasped into the unexpected kiss, feeling his cheeks heat up slowly. Naruto pulled back, pain evident in his large blue orbs.

"I need you..!" he cried softly. Sasuke stared at him, still in shock. The words slowly registered.

"You ... need me ..?" he asked unsurely. Naruto caressed the raven haired boy's cheek, his fingers shaking gently.

"Of course! A world without you ... isn't a world worth living in ...So please .. Don't leave me..!" he whispered desperately.

So many thoughts were running circles in his head, all of them about Naruto.

Naruto needed him ...

Naruto didn't want him to go ...

Naruto kissed him ...

He felt himself blush once more. After carefully looking his face over, Sasuke could see Naruto was blushing as well. What was this sudden emotion he was feeling when he looked at the other's face?

His chest began to sting suddenly. He gasped out, leaning back in the bed.

"S-sasuke? Hold on, let me get the medication .." Naruto reached for a small bottle on the night stand. He crawled onto the bed with the bottle in hand, sitting down next to Sasuke. He opened it and poured a little of the liquid onto Sasuke's bare chest, who hissed out in pain.

"You could do that a better way you know ..!" he growled through clenched teeth. Naruto ignored his comment as he continued to pour until the bottle was empty. He gently dabbed the wound with a cotton rag. Sasuke sighed deeply as the pain mellowed out. He watched Naruto tend to his cuts, that weird emotion arising in him once more.

"Does that feel better?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded slowly. His cheeks reddened.

"Naruto ... I ..." he started, biting his bottom lip. What could he say to make him understand just how he was feeling that moment? Would any words be able to sum up the regret and guilt he felt for trying to take his own life? Or the immense attraction he felt toward him so suddenly? Something in the back of his head, a word, was nagging him. It was a word he hadn't used in so many years ... a word he had forgotten existed.

Yet when he looked at Naruto, this word was all he could think of.

" ... I love you .."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes full of so many emotions they looked like they might burst. His lips formed a gently smile. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, making sure not to harm the cuts.

"I love you too, Sasuke ..." he whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, holding Naruto tightly. His chest began to ache immediately, but he ignored it. Nothing would take this moment away from him.

Not even Itachi.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's once more, the younger one returning the kiss. It was a gentle, tender kiss that warmed up his cold body. As they parted, he reluctantly let the other go. Naruto's blue eyes stared into his black ones.

"Promise me you won't cut yourself again," he said. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before replying.

"I'll try ..."

"Promise me you won't Sasuke..!"

" ..."

"Sasuke ..!" Naruto cried, the tears begging to run once more. Sasuke didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to be the reason Naruto cried again.

" ... I promise."

The smile the blond gave him was so radiant and brilliant, it lit up the entire room. Naruto hugged him tightly.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry Sasuke!"

"Usuratonkachi ..."

The End

Okay, so its finished now. I hope this ending didn't totally suck. I'm gonna write more Naru/Sasu fics though. They are my favorite pairing.


End file.
